ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Welcome To New York
(The warriors and Allison Lang get on the bus. Jaddo sits next to Allison. The door closes as Odd Todd tries to get on, but he hits it and exclaims. The civilians laugh. The song "Summer Nights" starts to play as that happens.) * Milal: Hey, I wanna hear about what Jaddo did at the beach. * Male Civilians: Yeah. * Worjo: Man, it was nothing. * Jaddo: Sure, nothing, Worjo. Right? * Denat: Jaddo. You got in her drawers, right? * Teyro: Come on, tell us about that girl. * Orrin: What did you do this summer, Allison? * Allison Lang: Oh, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there. * Brena: You hauled your cookies to the beach for some guy? * Allison Lang: 'He was sorta special. * 'Brena: There ain't no such thing. * Allison Lang: It was really romantic. (The male warriors start to chatter of whether Jaddo as going to say something.) * Grimic: Everything about it. * Jaddo: You don't want to hear the horny details. * Halka: Are you kidding me? * Jaddo: Alright, I'll tell you. ("Summer Nights" starts to play as Jaddo sings with Allison.) * Jaddo: Summer loving had me a blast. * Allison Lang: Summer loving happened so fast. * Jaddo: I met a girl crazy for me. * Allison Lang: Met a boy cute as can be. * Jaddo and Allison: Summer days drifting away to oh, oh, the summer nights. * Male Warriors: '''Oh, well-a, well-a, well-a, well-a. Tell me more, tell me more. * '''Worjo: Did you get very far? * Female Warriors: Tell me more, tell me more... * Cullin: Like does he have a car? * Female Warriors: '''Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. * '''Jaddo: She swam by me. She got a cramp. * Allison Lang: He ran by me, got my suit damp. * Jaddo: I saved her life. She nearly drowned. * Allison Lang: He showed off, splashing around. * Jaddo and Allison: Summer sun, something's begun but oh, oh, the summer nights. * Female Warriors: '''Oh, well-a, well-a, well-a, well-a. Tell me more, tell me more. * '''Orrin: Was it love at first sight? * Male Warriors: '''Tell me more, tell me more. * '''Teyro: Did she put up a fight? * Male Warriors: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, huh, huh, huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, huh, huh, huh. * Jaddo: Took her bowling in the arcade. * Allison Lang: We went strolling, drank lemonade. * Jaddo: We made out under the dock. * Allison Lang: We stayed out till 10 o'clock. * Jaddo and Allison: Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh, oh, the summer nights. * All: Well, well, well. * Male Warriors: 'Tell me more, tell me more. * 'Grimic: But you don't gotta brag. * Female Warriors: Tell me more, tell me more... * Fared: 'Cause he sounds like a drag. * Civilians: Shu-ba-ba, shu-ba-ba, shu-ba-ba, shu-ba-ba, shu-ba-ba, shu-ba-ba, shu-ba-ba-babe. * Allison Lang: '''He got friendly holding my hand. * '''Jaddo: She got friendly down in the sand. * Allison Lang: He was sweet, just turned 18. * Jaddo: Well she was good. You know what I mean. * Jaddo and Allison: Summer heat boy and girl meet but, oh oh, the summer nights. * Female Warriors: Tell me more, tell me more. * Keari: How much dough did he spend? * Male Warriors: 'Tell me more, tell me more. * 'Halka: Could she get me a friend? * Allison Lang: It turned colder. That's where it ends. * Jaddo: So, I told her we'd still be friends. * Allison Lang: Then we made our true love vow. * Jaddo: Wonder what she's doing now. * Jaddo and Allison: Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights. * Civilians: Tell me more. Tell me more. Tell me more, more, more time. (The music stops as the bus stops at their destination and the warriors and Allison exit it as it drives off.) Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:"Are you kidding me?"